the_super_babiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Police officer
A police officer, also known as a policeman, police agent is a warranted law employee of a police force. In the United States, "officer" usually is the formal name of the lowest police rank. In many other countries, "officer" is a generic term not specifying a particular rank, and the lowest rank is often "constable". In some nations the use of the rank "officer" is legally reserved for military personnel. Police officers are generally charged with the apprehension of criminals and the prevention and detection of crime, protection and assistance of the general public, and the maintenance of public order. Police officers may be sworn to an oath, and have the power to arrest people and detain them for a limited time, along with other duties and powers. Some police officers may also be trained in special duties, such as counter-terrorism, surveillance, child protection, VIP protection, civil law enforcement, and investigation techniques into major crime including fraud, rape, murder, and drug trafficking. Although many police officers wear a corresponding uniform, some police officers are plain-clothed in order to dissimulate as ordinary citizens. The Police officers have shown to fare quite well with a gun, but require special training to be able to skillfully wield a sword. Description History of Police Officers Early history Law enforcement in ancient China was carried out by "prefects" for thousands of years since it developed in both the Chu and Jin kingdoms of the Spring and Autumn period. In Jin, dozens of prefects were spread across the state, each having limited authority and employment amidst their work. They were appointed by local magistrates, who reported to higher authorities such as governors, who in turn were appointed by the Emperor, and they oversaw the civil administration of their "prefecture", or jurisdiction. Under each prefect were "sub-prefects" who helped collectively with law enforcement in the area. Some prefects were responsible for handling investigations, much like modern police detectives. Prefects could also be women. The concept of the "prefecture system" spread to other cultures such as Korea and Japan. In ancient Greece, publicly owned slaves were used by magistrates as police. In Athens, a group of 300 Scythian slaves, or "rod-bearers", was used to guard public meetings to keep order and for crowd control, and also assisted with dealing with criminals, handling prisoners, and making arrests. Other duties associated with modern policing, such as investigating crimes, were left to the citizens themselves. In the Roman empire, the army, rather than a dedicated police organization, provided security. Local watchmen were hired by cities to provide some extra security. Magistrates such as procurators fiscal and quaestors investigated crimes. There was no concept of public prosecution, so victims of crime or their families had to organize and manage the prosecution themselves. Under the reign of Augustus, when the capital had grown to almost one million inhabitants, fourteen wards were created; the wards were protected by seven squads of 1,000 men called "vigiles", who acted as firemen and nightwatchmen. Their duties included apprehending thieves and robbers and capturing runaway slaves. The vigiles were supported by the Urban Cohorts who acted as a heavy-duty anti-riot force and even the Praetorian Guard if necessary. First NoHead War The police, now led by Sheriff Missile, chose to intervene when Mr. Demonic NoHead rose to power in the 1970s, voluntarily willing to combat the greatest threat since the Second World War. Members of the Government Defense Army from the government also joined these officers to participate in more secretive, sudden assaults aimed to crush the Dark Rebellion. Although the NoHeads had been attacking mostly Fobbles and Fobble-borns to spread terror, they soon turned to attacking the police as well. Flora and Gideon Prowse were murdered by a group of six NoHeads led by Mr. Dire NoHead. Officer Tyrone disappeared, the Fiennes family was almost completely destroyed, Benjamin van Drake was brutally murdered, and Dorcas McLaughlin and her family were murdered by NoHeads, including Mrs. Wretched NoHead. Even as the police suffered great losses, they continued to fight, and even procured the Orb of Power for which the NoHeads sought. Battle of the First NoHead Base Jean, Missile, and Joseph made it to the police station, where the Orb was kept safe. Their more pressing concern was the NoHead Base, which had just destroyed a good portion of their fleet with its superweapon. The police put a plan in motion to destroy the Base before it could target the police. Jean, Joseph, and Missile, who also intended to rescue Bladepoint from the base, arrived at the NoHead Base first and disabled the shields protecting a thermal oscillator, the destruction of which would cause the base to be destroyed. Cameron led skyfighter squadrons against the oscillator and ultimately prevailed. The base was destroyed and the police returned to the base, though at the cost of Sheriff Missile and many skyfighter pilots. Upon their return, Ray provided the map needed to find the hologram pit. Bladepoint, who was now the leader of the police, went in person to the t and i Factory where he could find the pit. Category:Police officers